Entra en mi Vida
by sugarlawliet
Summary: Jajajaja....aqui tamos con otro fic....SLASH! James esta loco x Remus...pero Remus tiene algo con otro...vean lo q pasa....definitivamente soy mala para los summary --..


_**Entra en mi vida**_

Era de noche en el castillo de Hogwarts, por lo que todos los alumnos estaban durmiendo, excepto dos chicos que se encontraban en la torre de Gryffindor. Uno era un de unos grandes ojos cafés, enmarcados por unos lentes redondos. Su nombre era James Potter y estaba mirando atentamente, y con los ojos bien abiertos, a su compañero, Remus Lupin, el cual estaba tratando de enseñarle algo de pociones. Remus era un chico delgado, algo pálido. Su cabello era de un color café claro, casi rubio, y unos ojos de igual color.

Hace rato que Remus notó la mirada de James fija en él, y eso le incomodaba, pero seguía leyendo y explicandole con dibujitos a su compañero, que lo miraba como embelesado.

_"¿Que me está pasando?" _pensaba James_ "no puedo dejar de mirar a Remus, es tan lindo... ¡¿QUÉ?!... no me digas que te estás enamorando de tu amigo... no, no creo, pero estando aqui solos, no sé... ha dejado de ser mi amigo, es como mi profesor... mmm... eso es interesante... _(pensamiento raro) _¡Que cosas piensas James Potter!... aunque no sería malo..." _James estaba pensando esto y ni siquiera le ponía atención a Remus, que hablaba y hablaba.

Buenas noches,

Mucho gusto.

Eras una (un) chica (chico) más.

Después de cinco minutos,

Ya eras alguien especial.

-James, ¿me estás escuchando?- Remus estaba mirando preocupado a James, que ya tenía los ojos vidriosos de tanto mirarlo.

- ¿Ah?, eh... si, si, claro- James se acomodó en la silla y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

- Entonces dime que acabo de decirte- Le dijo Remus recostándose en la silla, con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho.

- Eh... _(no hagas eso Remus, ¡Que pienso mal!) _bueno, está bien, no te estaba escuchando!- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y luego mirando el suelo. Remus suspiró, se puso de pie y le dijo:

- No hay caso, James. Si no pones atención en clases, menos me vas a poner atención a mí. Venga, vamos a dormir, es muy tarde- Remus bostezó, se estiró y miró su reloj: 02:30. Con razón tenía tanto sueño. Subió las escaleras con James casi pegado a su espalda y ambos se cambiaron y se acostaron. James se quedó despierto, mirando el dosel de su cama y pensando. ¿Realmente le gustaba Remus? era tan bueno con él, y con los que lo rodeaban... pero ¡no podía gustarle!. Punto uno: era su amigo y Punto dos: ¡era un hombre!. A lo lejos escuchaba su acompasada respiración. Abrió el dosel de su cama y lo miró: Que despistado, no había cerrado el dosel de su cama, y James se quedó hechizado mirandolo dormir. Parecía un ángel, a la luz de la luna se veía como un niño. James se levantó y fué a cerrar su dosel. Tomó una punta de la tela, pero cambió de opinión. Se sentó a su lado y lo miró. Sonrió. Realmente era muy lindo. Tenía un mechón de pelo encima de un ojo, y James se lo quitó delicadamente, luego bajó su mano y le acarició la mejilla. La corrió hacia la izquierda y tocó sus labios. Se moría de ganas de besarlo, de estar con él. No supo cuanto rato estubo así, mirando y tocando la cara de Remus, pero se fué a acostar cuando vió una linea de luz en el horizonte y escuchó a Sirius moverse en su cama.

Sin hablarme, sin tocarme,

Algo dentro se encendió.

En tus ojos, se hacia tarde y me olvidaba del reloj.

James seguía pidiendole a Remus que le ayudara a estudiar, aunque solo lo hacia para estar a solas con él. Remus solo aceptaba de buena persona, por que cada dia que ayudaba a James a estudiar, significaba menos horas para repasar sus otras materias extra.

_" Hay Remsie!, realmente he aprendido que nadie decide de quién ni cuando enamorarse" _James pensaba esto la quinta noche en que él y el licántropo se sentaron a estudiar _"quedate conmigo lobito, dejame imaginar que estas aqui por que me amas..."_

- James, por quinta vez, ¡¿me estás escuchando?!- Remus se estaba comenzando a hartar de la falta de atención de su amigo.

- Eh... no- contestó James- ¡pero no porque no quiera!- agregó viendo que su compañero contraía la cara de furia- es que... no puedo...- dijo mirando la punta de sus zapatos

- ¿No puedes?- le preguntó el chico agarrandolo por al barbilla y mirándolo a los ojos

- No... es que... me desconcentro al mirarte- le dijo James muerto de verguenza

- Entonces no me mires- le contestó su compañero con una dulce sonrisa.

- ¡No puedo dejar de mirarte!, ¡Porque me gustas!- James lo miró a los ojos y ambos enrojecieron- ¡disculpa!- dijo James con voz apenas audible y subió corriendo a la habitación

Estos días, a tu lado, me enseñaron que en verdad,

No hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar.

Siento algo, tan profundo que no tiene explicación.

No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón.

Remus se quedó perplejo ante aquella declaración: ¿En verdad James estaba enamorado de él?. Miró la puerta por la que James había desaparecido. Ya era hora de dejar la timidez y aclarar las cosas. Subió con paso decidido las escaleras, abrió la puerta y vió a James tirado boca abajo en su cama. Se acercó a él, se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello. James levantó la cabeza, se dió vuelta y ambos quedaron cara a cara. El chico de gafas se sentó en la cama y su compañero lo abrazó muy fuerte.

_"Que pasa..." _pensó James, y también lo abrazó.

- No sabes cuanto esperé para que me dijeras eso- le susurró Remus al oído- pero aún tengo que asimilarlo ¿Sí?- se separó de él y lo miró con una sonrisa.

James solo asentía, ¿Era cierto lo que Remus le decía? Remus se puso de pie, dio un paso y James le agarró un brazo. No quería que se fuera, no ahora... Remus lo miró y pestañeó. Se sentó a su lado y le dijo:

- James, tu también me gustas, y mucho!, pero aún tengo que asimilarlo, necesito que me des un tiempo...-

- Pero yo no quiero esperar más!, por algo te declaré mis sentimientos hoy!, por que te necesito lobito, te necesito!- y sin más se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios, al mismo tiempo que Sirius se levantaba y veía el espectáculo.

Entra en mi vida,

Te abro la puerta.

Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrán noches desiertas.

Entra en mi vida,

Yo te lo ruego,

Te comencé por extrañar,

Pero empecé a necesitarte luego.

- Remus...- logró decir Sirius con voz apenas audible. Los chicos se separaron rápidamente y el licántropo se quedó mirando a Sirius con los ojos como Galleons.

- Si-Sirius, que... que haces aquí!- le dijo James tan rojo como un tomate.

- Este es el cuarto de chicos, tonto. Es OBVIO que estaba durmiendo ¬¬ - le contestó cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos seriamente- ¿Y Remus? ¿Que se supone que estabas haciendo con Potter?

- Eh... yo... es decir, nosotros... eh... estabamos...- no sabía que decir, en realidad Sirius estaba muy enojado- Bueno, ¡que demonios!, nos estabamos besando, ¿Y qué?- el también se puso de pie y quedó frente a Sirius- acaso vas a decirme algo?

- Nunca lo creí de ti, Lupin. Se suponía que estabamos juntos, Remsie- lo miro con cara de perrito abandonado. Luego miro a James y su expresión se volvío mucho más fría.

- Eres una maldita mierda, Potter, UNA MIERDA!!!- luego se avalanzó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo. Remus también se unió, pero le hizo un hechizo de inmovilidad a Sirius.

- ¡Déjalo Sirius!, yo ahora amo a James, no a ti!, ¿Te cuesta tanto entenderlo?- se acercó a él y le quitó el hechizo- Perdóname Sirius...-

- Olvídalo- Sirius se levantó y se fue a la sala común.

- Remus... yo... yo no sabía que tenías algo con Padfoot... lo siento- James se metió en su cama y cerró el dosel. Moony se quedó un rato en medio del cuarto, pero luego se fue a acostar sin cambiarse, no tenía ánimos de nada, además estaba muy confundido: después de todas esas noches con James sus sentimientos habían cambiado, y ya no podía volver atrás. Deseaba con todo su corazón que James se quedara con él, pero, ¿Cómo sacar a Padfoot de en medio, sin herirlo? a él le parecía imposible, pero ya habría tiempo de solucionarlo, por ahora, solo importaba James...

Buenas noches,

Mucho gusto,

Ya no existe nadie más,

Después de este tiempo juntos, no puedo volver atrás.

Tu me hablaste, me tocaste y te volviste mi ilusión,

Quiero que seas dueña (dueño) de mi corazón

Después de aquél día, Padfoot ya no le hablaba ni a James ni a Remus, quienes ahora no se separaban ni a sol ni a sombra. Moony se sentía muy mal por hacer sufrir a Sirius, pero el tenía que entender que ya no sentía lo mismo por él, que ahora James ocupaba ese espacio vacío que había en su vida, y que él, no había podido llenar.

- ¿Por qué estás así Moony?- le preguntó un día James a la vez que le quitaba un mechón de pelo de la cara.

- por nada, Prongs, por nada...- le contestó el con voz queda, mirando a Sirius que estaba sentado por ahí cerca con un par de chicas.

- Remus olvídalo. Estás mejor sin él- le dijo James siguiendo con la mirada lo que miraba su "amigo".

- tienes razón- sonrió y le dió un beso en la mejilla a James. Luego ambos se pusieron de pie y se fueron a su cuarto.

- ¿James?...

- ¿mmm?

- nunca me dejes solo... te amo... no me dejes...- Ambos chicos estaban abrazados en medio de la habitación. Habian quedado en que no se besarían ni se abrazarían delante de sus compañeros.

- Claro que nunca voy a dejarte!. yo también te amo, y mucho- se acercó al licántropo y lo besó.

- no me dejes nunca... te necesito. Quédate en mi vida, en mi corazón...- Remus le hablaba suavemente al oído.

- entra en mi vida, quédate y no te vallas lobito... yo también te amo- y por leyes de la pasión, ambos cayeron en la cama de James, y se dispusieron a amarse.

Entra en mi vida

te abro la puerta.

se que en tus brazos ya no habrán noches desiertas.

Entra en mi vida,

Yo te lo ruego,

Te comencé por extrañar,

Pero empecé a necesitarte luego.

Entra en mis horas, sálvame ahora,

Abre tus brazos fuerte y déjame entrar.

Sirius se encontraba en los jardines. Recostado en la hierba, veía como las estrellas le hacían guiños, y como las nubre se arremolinaban en torno a la luna. ¿Por qué Remus había escogido a James?, no se lo podía explicar, pero ya se había resignado. Incluso a varios kilómetros se notaba que esos dos se amaban. Entró al castillo, por que le había dado frío, y se fue a su cuarto. Entró y se quedó con la boca abierta: Moony y Prongs se encontraban en la cama de este último, abrazados y desnudos, pero inmensamente sonrientes. Cuando Padfoot salió de la impresión, sonrió, al fin se había dado cuenta que su Moony estaría mejor con James. Se acercó a ellos y cerró el dosel, para que Peter no los viera y quedara en shock emocional.

Al día siguiente, Remus y James andaban muy sonrientes, a pesar que tenían las peores clases: Pociones, Adivinación e Historia de la magia. Los dos se mantuvieron juntos todo el día, y se reían de cualquier cosa.

- moony- le llamó James una tarde que estaban en los jardines, después de clase

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te arrepientes de algo que me hemos hecho?

- No, de nada. No te cambiaría por nada del mundo, ni nada de lo que hemos pasado. Y tú, ¿Te arrepientes de algo?

- Si, me arrepiento de amarte tanto... no se que haría si te fueras. Entraste en mi vida tan rápido que me da miedo de que sea un sueño- Moony se acercó a él y le dió un apasionado pero tierno beso en los labios

- ¿Eso te parece de un sueño?- le preguntó con una sonrisa

- Si, pero no quiero despertar- y ambos se abrazaron y se quedaron mirando el lago.

Entra en mi vida

te abro la puerta.

se que en tus brazos ya no habrán noches desiertas.

Entra en mi vida,

Yo te lo ruego,

Te comencé por extrañar,

Pero empecé a necesitarte luego.

Te comencé por extrañar,

Pero empecé a necesitarte luego.

Cuando acabaron las clases, James no vió a Moony en un buen tiempo, y eso lo tenía deprimido y un poco desorientado. Se comunicaba con él a través de su lechuza, pero quería tenerlo ahí, a su lado. Quería sentir su piel, sus labios. Quería escuchar todas esas palabras que solía susurrarle al oído, sus suaves manos cuando le acariciaban el rostro y también extrañaba jugar con su dorado pelo. Se tiró en su cama, miró el techo y recordó la noche que había pasado con Remus. Se habían unido, había sido de él... y no se arepentía, desde ese día lo amaba más que a nadie. De pronto una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

- James!, Jamsie, hijo!, un amigo viene a verte- su mamá le estaba gritando desde le pie de la escalera. James bajó sin muchos ánimos, pero una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara cuando vió a Remus parado frente a la puerta

- Remus!, que sorpresa!- fué hacia él y lo abrazó. Cuando su madre se fué a la cocina, le dió un tierno beso en los labios. Luego lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a su cuarto, y allí lo abrazó de nuevo.

- No sabes cuanto te extrañé, lobito!- le dijo muy bajito al oído.

- Yo no te extrañé- dijo él y James lo miró alarmado- yo comenzé a necesitarte, y por eso vine, Jamsie- luego se acercó y lo besó. James le dió un pequeño empujoncito y ambos cayeron a la cama, dispuestos a revivir la noche que pasaron juntos, pero antes, James cerró la puerta con llave.

- Te amo Jamsie- le dijo Remus al chico que estaba a su lado

- yo también Remsie- le respondió él, aferrando más el cuerpo de su amigo, y cayendo los dos en un profundo sueño.

.:::FiN:::.

recuerda dejar tu rewiew...nos da animos!!!


End file.
